


I Want You And Nothing Comes Close

by LucyxShadow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Birthday, Anal Sex, Bed & Breakfast, Birthday, Bottom Magnus, Dancing, Drunk Alec, Drunk Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Old Books, Party, Presents, Smut, Soft Malec, Surprise Party, Top Alec, Waffles, bed fort, bj, blowjob, shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyxShadow/pseuds/LucyxShadow
Summary: Its Alec's first birthday with Magnus and its quite magical.





	I Want You And Nothing Comes Close

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Alec! I hope you all enjoy this little one shot.

As his eyes opened, he saw a figure facing away from him, hogging the sheets as usual. Blinking, he finally saw everything clearer and he stretched his arms above his head.

Today was his beautiful shadowhunter’s birthday. He had preparations for the evening but the morning was going to be free for them to do anything Alec wanted to do. 

He rolled onto his side to face his boyfriend’s back, covered in runes. Every morning, he yearned to trace each and every single one. But his favourite thing to do was to plant soft kisses between both of his shoulder blades. Not only did Magnus place warm gentle kisses on his back, but his eyelashes were tickling the back of his neck.

A quiet muffled moan came from the younger one. Magnus brought his lips to his ear and purred “Happy Birthday, Alexander.”

Another moan came from Alec but this time it was louder. The bed sheets began to rustle as the shadowhunter rolled over to face his boyfriend.

Even though he could barely keep his eyes open he smiled - waking up to the sight of the high warlock of Brooklyn was the best wake up call.

“Good morning.” Shivers went down the older man’s back at the sound of Alec’s low hoarse voice.

Alec reached out of the warmth of Magnus’ body. The warlock rested his head on his shoulder. A moan came from the younger one’s mouth as he felt the cold of Magnus’ rings on his chest. Eventually, they warmed as Magnus stroked his fingers along his chest.

“Sorry, I hogged the sheets again.” His cheeks were a little flushed.

“Still great at apologies.” They stared at one another and a soppy smile formed on both of their faces.

“How can I make it up to you?” again Alec showed that he was selfless, even though it was his birthday, he cared more about Magnus being cold in the night.

“It’s your birthday Alec, you don’t have to do anything… Actually, there is something you can do.” As soon as there was something Alec could do he was looking at him intensely ready to do whatever Magnus wanted.

“Anything for you.”

“Kiss me.” Alec left no time to think about it. He leaned down to Magnus and their lips met. It wasn’t rushed but slow, soft, perfect. As their lips touched, it felt like a magnetic force that was pulling them together. Neither of them wanted to pull back, so Alec slipped his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth. This caused a moan to escape the warlock’s lips as he melted into the kiss. 

It was the need for air that brought the pair of them to separate from one another. Heavy breaths could be heard and Magnus reached up to touch his lips as if he could still feel Alec on him.

“Mmm… you’re forgiven.”

Alec smiled at the sight of Magnus. His hair was messy, he had no makeup on and he was completely naked but it was the most beautiful sight he’d seen. 

He was brought out of his bubble far too soon when Magnus untwined himself from Alec and left him naked and alone in bed.

The sight of Magnus’ ass as he walked out of the room and grabbed his kimono. Seeing his perky ass was present enough. Alec knew exactly what was happening only seconds after he left the room. The air was filled with a thick aroma of sugar and waffles. 

Trying to be patient was hard, he just wanted to walk into the kitchen and wrap his arms around Magnus as he cooked, taking in his scent and the smell of fresh waffles.

When his partner returned, he had a tray with a mountain of waffles and a variety of toppings.

In this moment, his mind brought him back to the first night he had stayed at Magnus’ apartment and the smile fell from his face. It was a time in his life where he was utterly lost. He didn’t know what it was to be the true Alec Lightwood. Following orders and keeping up the Lightwood name was all he knew back then.

Magnus noticed his face fall, so he placed the food down on the bed and sat next to his lover. He brushed the hair from his face and saw those scarred hazel eyes looking at him.

“What’s wrong babe?”

“I was just thinking… the first time I stayed here, you offered me waffles. I was so confused back then. I wish I had stayed.” Hearing this tugged at Magnus’ heart. They had come so far since then and he was proud of him, he had broken the shell that everyone had built around his true self.

The warlock cupped his face and their eyes locked. “Don’t worry about the past. Look how far you’ve come, Alexander. We’re here together and I wouldn’t have it any other way. Now, let’s look to our future.”

The idea of having a future with a man was one Alec never thought he was going to have but thanks to Magnus, he couldn’t imagine a life without him.

Once a few soft encouraging kisses had been shared, they tucked into the waffles. They really were delicious. Magnus had scooped mounds of food into Alec’s mouth and with every mouthful, Alec licked the sugar off his lips after. Eventually Magnus stopped him from licking his lips and kissed him hard tasting the sweet sugariness of his lips.

After they finished demolishing their sugary breakfast, its reminders were tossed aside to leave room for Magnus to straddle Alec’s hips. He stayed there, possessing his boyfriend’s lips not wanting to let go. 

They spent the start of their morning rolling around in bed, kissing and laughing. Taking it in turns to pin the other down and kiss all over the other’s body, worshipping them.

In the end, they were face to face with legs entwined making the other laugh.

“That’s how Jace got his phobia of ducks.” Alec spoke between laughs watching Magnus tear up with laughter.

“You are definitely a bunch of characters.”

Both of them laid there, content with the silence that had fallen around them. Alec had never had a birthday like this. He had always been closed up. Every birthday was just another year close to his inevitable role to marry for the sake of the Institute.

This year everything was different and he had only Magnus to thank for that. He had helped him to be himself and Magnus had showed him he was worthy of true love.

“So, what would Alexander like to do today on this very special day? We can go anywhere and do anything your heart desires.” Magnus sounded excited to take his boyfriend to some exotic place but that wasn’t what Alec wanted at all.

“What my heart desires is you. All I desire is to stay here with you…Forever.” 

The word forever was a strange one because they didn’t have forever but Magnus would be there for as long as forever lasted for Alec.

“I love you so much.” He leaned over to kiss Alec and when he pulled away, he was smiling so much that you could easily see the crinkles by his eyes.

“I love you too.”

“Although, I don’t think we can stay in bed all day. So come on.” He entwined his and Alec’s fingers and pulled him out of bed, both still naked.  Alec had no idea what he was doing but he wasn’t complaining, he’d go anywhere Magnus was going.

Once they were in the living room, Magnus let go of his partner’s hand, a blue aura coated his hands and a fort of pillows and duvets appeared. It was then Alec understood what they were going to do.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and kissed in the crack of his neck. When the man turned to face him, he grabbed his ass and pulled him up to hold him. The warlock wrapped his arms and legs around the birthday boy and let himself be carried into the makeshift bedroom he had created.

Alec gently sat down with Magnus in his lap and looked up at him. Running his hands through his bed hair, he pulled Magnus’ lips to his and kissed him hard. Letting his tongue slip into his mouth, the lingering taste of sugar still present.

He felt Magnus’ hands travel over his body and he felt the goosebumps on his skin rise to the surface. Magnus’ touch captivated him in ways he couldn’t explain. 

He felt his heart pump faster. Deepening the kiss, he felt his erection start to grow, pressed against Magnus’ belly. He moaned as he yearned to be touched in one certain place. His boyfriend pulled away,  his golden cat eyes now shining due to the sun light. This was enough to leave Alec breathless.

Magnus latched his lips to the shadowhunter’s chest and worked his way down leaving little love bites over his skin. The man had to throw his head ache in absolute pure bliss. As soon as he felt Magnus’ hands on his cock he gasped. 

As Magnus worked on trying to make his boyfriend climax, he felt a hand sliding through his hair, gripping onto him. He could hear Alec’s shallow breaths when he took him into his mouth. 

“Magnus, please let me-” He was struggling to get his words out but Magnus knew exactly what he wanted right in that moment. Alec wanted to have him right there.

Magnus hated to summon things like lube but it was too far right now and he didn’t want to ruin the mood they had created. He emptied a small amount into his hand as Alec was kissing along his jawline. 

The shadowhunter could feel the warlock’s desire pressed against him. A cold substance was smeared onto him. Magnus moved slightly and then positioned himself onto his lover’s member. Slowly, he lowered himself and the pair of them cried out in time with one another. 

Their pace was slower at first,  allowing Magnus to become adjusted but when he was ready he began to change the speed. Alec grabbed his ass,  helping guide him, they worked together as they always did in everything.

Lips crashing, hands searching and body entwined, they reached their climaxes together. 

Both out of breath and a layer of sweat forming on their foreheads, they smiled as they stared at one another. Each time was just as amazing as the last.

Magnus got up and grabbed them a towel to clean off, as he sat down, he grabbed the TV remote.

“Birthday sex, check. How about a movie?” Alec giggled and pulled Magnus to his side.

“Sounds perfect.” 

They weren’t really watching the film, too busy wrapped up with each other - whispering in each other’s ears and kissing all over the other. In the background played the Dark Knight, one of Alec’s favourite films. 

When the movie ended, they hardly noticed but Magnus smiled but at the man who was holding him in his embrace.

“I haven’t forgotten.” Alec frowned confused at his boyfriend’s comment.

“Huh?”

“Your birthday present.” He could see the pure excitement in his eyes but the nervousness in his posture as he began to play with his rings.

“I told you my birthday isn’t a big deal so you didn’t need to.” Magnus did say anything, he just kissed him to shut him up.

“Stay here.” For the second time that day, Magnus had left him naked and alone. He was going to have to do something about that.

The quiet scratching of draws being pulled opened could be heard from their bedroom. Whatever it is, it was small enough to keep in one of their draws. 

After a few minutes, Magnus returned with a wooden box, it looked ancient - surely one of his expensive antiques.  It was beautiful but he had no idea what he was going to do with it.

“Thank you, Magnus.” He spoke as Magnus sat it down next to them. A laughed escaped the other man’s lips and this made the younger one frown.

“Open it.”

Alec pulled the box towards him and slowly pulled its lid over. Inside, there was something wrapped in a cloth. Before he touched it, he looked to Magnus who smiled clearly encouraging him to continue opening it.

Once he pulled the mystery gift out he began to unwrap it. Firstly, he saw two books. On closer inspection they were both First editions meaning they must have cost a fortune. He wanted to protest but he read the book titles. The first was  _ Through the Looking Glass, and What Alice Found There _ and the second was  _ Frankenstein _ . Two very different books.

Only recently had they watched a show about the world’s best classic literature. Magnus grew to learn since they lived together that he was a keen reader of classical literature. This must of cost the man a small fortune - there was no way he could accept such a gift.

“Open Frankenstein.” Following his order, he saw that in fact it had been signed as well, making this probably one of the rarest first editions of the novel.

“Magnus I-” before he could protest, Magnus raised a finger to his lips stopping him.

“It’s your birthday Alec please accept them.” He could see him pleading with his golden brown eyes.

“Magnus, it’s beautiful. How did you manage to get them?”

“I might have had some items the previous owner wanted.” Alec’s heart stopped, every item Magnus held that was antique held a special memory or meaning. Thinking he let go of something for him just showed how much he cared about him.

“Thank you, Magnus. You shouldn’t have, I love you.”

“I should have and I love you too. Now, I think we should probably clean off. Come on.” They trailed off to the their ensuite. 

Magnus turned the water on and tested the temperature. Alec leaned against the doorframe, watching his boyfriend sort out the shower. A hand led him into the shower and his body relaxed under the warmth of the water pouring over his back. 

The warlock grabbed the shampoo and was about to wash his boyfriend but Alec had other ideas. Placing his hands over Magnus’ to stop him, the older one looked up at him.

“Let me. You do everything for everyone. Let me do something for you for once.” With that said Magnus gave in, he couldn’t argue with Alec on his birthday. He turned around so Alec could begin to massage his scalp with shampoo.

Any tension the man had before had been completely rubbed away by Alec. Not only did he do his hair, but he ran a bar of soap all over his boyfriend’s body.

Time passed and they had hardly noticed that they had spent almost half an hour in the shower.

Once they stepped out, they dried off. Alec staying in the bathroom to have a quick shave of his stubble and to clean the bathroom up.

This was perfect for Magnus. Quickly, he used a little magic to get himself ready. He put on a dark pair of suit bottoms, a black shirt and a suit jacket engraved in gold leaves. His neck was layered with necklaces and his makeup was smokey.

He had arranged for some people to come over to celebrate with them. Alec, however, was oblivious to this fact. While Alec was still occupied in the bathroom, he went into the living room and transformed it completely. There was no evidence of their lazy morning.

He had a few gold and red balloons to match the décor scattered around the room. Food was now laid out on his side tables. The final touch was a selection of alcohol and various glasses lined up on a table in the kitchen.

When he returned to the bedroom, he closed the door. The young shadowhunter walked through and frowned with confusion.

“I have plans for us tonight. Wear that shirt and jacket that I love so much and I’ll wait for you in the living room.”

“You mean the one Izzy got me for Christmas?” 

“That’s the one.” He turned out slip out of the room quickly.

“Magnus…” As he turned, he looked to see Alec look like a little lost puppy.

“Fine, I’ll help you. Let me just reply to something quickly.” He slipped his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text to tell her to let themselves in. In seconds, she replied letting him know they were 2 minutes away.

Magnus went through their shared wardrobe and instantly found what he was looking for. He grabbed the dark bottoms and shirt, the grey suit jacket and placed them on the bed. 

Alec shrugged the shirt on and he buttoned it up for him. Once his boxers and bottoms were on, he could adjust his jacket. Magnus couldn’t help but adore seeing his boyfriend in a suit, he looked stunning.

Once they were finished Alec took his hand and they walked together as if they were about to leave. But once that bedroom door opened, he was surprised to see everyone he cared about, appreciated and loved there.

Everyone shouted “SURPRISE” and Alec turned to Magnus who had a smirk on his face.

“You did all this?”

“Of course, darling.” He couldn’t help but kiss the man - he didn’t care what anyone said. Never did he think he’d be so deeply and utterly in love.

“GET A ROOM.” Jace shouted from across the room, Alec pulled away and turned to glare at his brother.

“This is my apartment, this is my room.” 

One by one, he was greeted by all of his family and friends. They all gave him a hug and shared gifts with him, none he felt he deserved. With each guest that spoke to him, he felt like Magnus was getting further from him. He hated how attached he was to this man. He knew in reality he was only meters away from him.

The evening began to get into full swing. Music was filling the background and glasses of wine were being handed out. 

Alec wasn’t really a heavy drinker but he had come to appreciate it since dating Magnus.

Before he knew it, his glass was being refilled, again and then again. Eventually, he realised that his senses were a bit messy and maybe he was a  _ little _ tipsy.

A clink of a glass was heard and there was the man whom he couldn’t take his eyes off about to give a speech.

“Good evening, everyone. Thank you for coming tonight. As you all know, it is Alexander’s birthday. I just wanted to say a few words. I think everyone here can agree that we are so proud of how far you have come in the last few months. Not only are we proud of you but we love you all so very much. I couldn’t imagine my life without you.” 

The blush on Alec’s face grew as he was the centre of attention. That was the moment Luke walked out with a chocolate cake covered in strawberries and candles burning. Everyone began to sing and Magnus finally joined his side, slipping a hand at the small of his back.

This year he could make a wish that was different than every other year. He used to wish that he could be himself and be loved. But now he had that he need to think of something else. So as he blew out his candles he wished that he would be able to spend the rest of his life with Magnus Bane.

After the cake was done, Magnus took Alec to the balcony - just the two of them. The shadowhunter wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, being careful not to spill any of his wine on Magnus’ incredible outfit.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear. The chill of the night swept through their hair as they watch the busy world of Brooklyn beneath them. The stars had revealed themselves and the view was stunning.

“Alexander, are you drunk?” Magnus giggled at this, it was a rarity to see his boyfriend in this state.

“Maybe a little bit drunk... but that doesn’t change the fact that you are beautiful.” For once, Alec managed to make Magnus’ cheeks a little flushed.

“Thank you, as are you.”

The beat of a slow song began to fill the air.

“Dance with me?” Magnus was thrown off by this question, this was a rare request for Alec to make but he wasn’t going to say no.

“Anything for you.” They both placed their drink on the table on the balcony. Magnus reached his arms up around Alec’s head, their foreheads touching. The other man wrapped his arms around his waist. 

It wasn’t anything fancy but they slowly swayed to the beat of the music. In that moment, they’d forgot that anybody else was there watching them. It was just them, the breeze and the beat. Both Alec and Magnus could have quite happily of stayed like this all night.

A flash of a camera brought both of them to reality. Their heads turned to see Izzy smiling from ear to ear with her camera in hand.

Alec planted a small kiss on the warlock’s temple before they returned back to the party. 

Jace was now doing shots of vodka and he somehow managed to convince a tipsy Alec that this was a good idea. He would regret this in the morning.

Magnus was talking with Maia, Izzy, Luke and Clary. He was left with nobody to fend for him in his state. Simon was trying to keep up with Jace, which was a big mistake as everyone knew Simon was lightweight when it came to drinking.

Shot after shot, a warm fuzzy feeling began to consume his body. His vision was no longer as clear as it was before he started. 

His own mother wandered over and began to giggle. He turned his head like a confused puppy. He heard her call out to Magnus. When he joined her, he saw the state in which Alec had somehow gotten himself in, but he wasn’t the only wrecked on. Jace and Simon weren’t very far behind.

“Maybe it’s time to call it a night for everyone?” Nobody seemed to disagree with Magnus and everyone was escorted out by somebody who was much sober than the other.

Alec could barely stand up straight at this point and he tried to make a mental note not to mix vodka and wine, but he knew in the morning he wouldn’t remember. He was sure Magnus could remind him. 

Once Magnus had seen everyone out, he returned to find Alec gripping onto their sofa, trying to steady himself. It was time for Alec Lightwood to get to bed.

He placed a hand under his arm and behind his back. Magnus supported Alec to the bedroom who was trying to remind him how amazing he was as he did it.

Once they got into the bedroom, Magnus helped him sit him down on the edge of the bed. With being drunk Alec’s balance was off and so when he tried to unlace his shoe he almost fell completely face first onto the floor.

Magnus quickly ran back over to him from his dresser and stopped him from falling.

“I just fell into the arms of an angel.” Magnus was at a loss of words. Drunk Alec was rather amusing.

“Come on, let me help you get into bed.” He began to strip Alec of his clothes one by one until he was naked. Magnus opened the sheets and tucked him in. Before he left to get ready for bed himself, he stroked Alec’s forehead and planted a kiss. 

The world seemed to be spinning for Alec and all he wanted was for Magnus to come and wrap him up in his embrace. He couldn’t be sure how much time had passed with time being so slow for him but soon enough, a naked and bare faced Magnus Bane appeared with a glass of water and painkillers. Before getting into bed beside Alec, he placed the items he had in his hands on Alec’s bedside table for the morning.

Once that was sorted, he slipped into bed and took up position of big spoon. When his hand was wrapped around the shadowhunter’s waist, he felt his body relax and he slowly began to fall asleep.

“One day, I’m going to marry the High Warlock of Brooklyn. But don’t tell him.” Magnus swore his heart skipped a beat. Even though this day was for Alec, the man ended it by making him feel like it was his birthday. 

Alec wouldn’t remember saying that in the morning but Magnus certainly would. There was no better dream that being married to a man like Alec. That night, Magnus would dream that he had an extra ring on his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading x


End file.
